1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to display devices, more particularly to a display controller and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices of various electronic apparatuses, which include devices such as a liquid crystal display device, have become more sophisticated from year to year. For example, as display performance of the display device improved, high gradation displays have been required. Moreover, contents displayed on the display device have been required to be not only still pictures but also motion pictures. With such a sophisticated display device, the amount of information that is necessary to display is increasing.
A system for displaying includes devices such as a central processor, a display control device, and a display device. The central processor processes a variety of information, the display control device carries out display control for the display device in accordance with display data supplied from the central processor, and the display device carries out an actual display. In such a system, as information increases and the display device becomes more sophisticated as described above, load of image processing on the central processor increases.
The display control device displays an image in one of a portrait mode and a landscape mode. Here, the portrait mode is the mode that a longitudinal length of the image is greater than its lateral length. The landscape mode is the mode that the lateral length of the image is greater than the longitudinal length.
Therefore, there are needs for display devices capable of displaying images in both modes.